And the Cow Says Moo
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yuugi bought a rather peculiar costume to have sex with Yami. Female Yuugi! Lemon of 7 pages! O.o Puzzleshipping! You've been warned.


Nekogal: I've been planning to write this lemon for a while so finally here it is. Just to warn you, this lemon contains a pretty crazy idea for sex…

Warning: Female Yugi! Lemon!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Y-Yami…stop it!" Yuugi giggled and squirmed beneath Yami, as her boyfriend kissed and licked her neck.

Yami chuckled against her neck and sucked on her skin softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried between her laughing. "I-I'm trying to watch a movie here!"

Yami groaned and gave one last peck to Yuugi's neck. "Fine" He grumbled, as he sat back again on the couch, trying to pay attention to the movie. "Although you're more interesting than this"

Yuugi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make it up for you. I went shopping earlier today and got something that you might like" She said with a sexy cute smile.

That sent a shiver down Yami's spine; he loved it when Yuugi had him surprises. He then leaned down to her ear. "Is it something dirty?" He whispered.

Yuugi have him a wink. "If you want it to be"

* * *

Later that night, Yami and Yuugi were ready to go to bed, Yami of course, still not forgetting about his 'surprise'. They were both sitting on the bed getting their pajamas on. "Hey Yuugi," Yami said as he took off his shirt and turned around to see his girlfriend get off her shirt, revealing her back to him. "Didn't you have a surprise for me?"

Yuugi turned to face Yami, already comfortable to be semi-naked in front of him. "Oh, so you want it now?" She asked innocently.

"Of course I want it now!" Yami said with a pout.

Yuugi giggled. "You're not so good at pouting"

Yami turned the pout into a smirk, that sent a chill all over Yuugi's body; Yami then leaned closer to her, ghosted his hand behind her back and unclipped her bra, freeing her breasts.

Yami was about to touch them, but Yuugi held his wrist to stop him. "Oh, no, no, no. You're not getting any of this. At least not yet" She stood up then went inside the bathroom.

Yami immediately took off his pants to remain in his boxers, already expectant. "Wonder what Yuugi has prepared for me" Yami said, barely containing his excitement.

* * *

-talan- -talan-

"Oh Yami!" Yuugi called as a bell rang.

Yami looked up and widened his eyes at the sight.

Yuugi was wearing a black thong, white boots with black spots, a small hat with ears that seemed to be of cow, arm bands the same as the boots, and a square bell around her neck. Yuugi was on all fours, causing her breasts to be hanging down.

Yami gulped at the scene before him. "Oh God…"

Yugi crawled towards the bed, and when she reached the edge, she licked Yami's foot, causing him to jump slightly. "Mmm… Yami, I need you to milk me…" She moaned, then climbed on the bed.

"Then, allow me…" Yami bent on his knees as well and leaned closer to kiss Yuugi, then with both hands he caressed each breast in circles. Aroused, Yuugi kissed back and opened her mouth, allowing Yami to go inside. "Y-Yeah, like th-at" She moaned inside the kiss.

Yami broke the kiss and smiled kindly at Yuugi, and began to nip her nipples. Yuugi moved her head back, causing the bell to ring. "Ah… Yami…"

"You like it?" Yami hissed, sounding dominating and sexy.

Yuugi squirmed when Yami pinched her nipple. "Yes!"

Yami smirked. "Good" He leaned down and licked Yuugi's neck, then travelled down and kissed Yuugi's breasts. With his tongue, Yami circled the left nipple, then sucked it very gently, tasting it as he did.

"Ahh…"

Yami kept sucking and slurping, until he was satisfied and let go, letting a small trail of saliva fall down his chin. He turned his attention to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. When it was hard as a pebble, Yami finally let go; he gave one last kiss to the nipple and looked up at the blushing and panting girl. " You're breasts… they are so soft and sweet" Yami whispered.

Yuugi blushed at his words, and in response, she held Yami's head and pulled him to her chest again. "Suck it" She whispered.

And Yami complied; he attached his tongue again to her nipple and sucked on it, caressing the other with his right hand, and with his left hand, he traveled down between her legs, and stroked her private area.

Yuugi moaned and closed her eyes shut, the bell around her neck ringing again. His lips, and both his hands arousing her, were such a wonderful sensation, that the girl began to pant. "Yeah… Yeah… like that…"

Yuugi's words only turned Yami on more, and with a groan, he increased the speed of his stroking in both hands and sucked on her harder, pushing his head closer to her breast.

"Gahh!" She cried, and tangled her hands in his hair.

Yami moaned and groaned and sucked on her harder, the bell ringing again.

Finally, Yami let go of her and licked his lips, stopping the movements of his hands as well. "You are so delicious" He groaned, then leaned closer to kiss her; with his hands he took off her hat, armbands and boots, leaving her only in her thong and with her bell around her neck.

The kiss lasted a bit more, until Yuugi decided to play as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid kisses on his neck. Yami closed his eyes and let out a calmed sigh. "So I guess you want to play as well" Yami said with a chuckle.

Yuugi answered with a small moan, and began to kiss down his strong chest, his so inviting and toned chest…

Yami growled, and suddenly pushed Yuugi down the bed so the girl was on her back. Yuugi panted as she smiled. "Take them off" She commanded, referring to Yami's boxers. And without hesitation, Yami did so, freeing his erection.

Yuugi half closed her eyes. "Now come closer…" She whispered, and Yami sat on her stomach.

With both hands, Yuugi held Yami's shaft, and placed it between her breasts. Yami hissed at the softness of her skin and panted slightly.

"Go on. Move"

Yami bit back a moan when he moved, and thrust on her breast, not feeling the same as been inside of her, but still very pleasuring. "God Yuugi, why do you have such big breasts?" Yami asked as he kept thrusting.

Yuugi smiled and moved her hands to Yami's butt and stroked both cheeks. "Dunno" She answered innocently.

Yami kept going, and going, to the point he was about to cum. "Ngh, I'm coming…"

Yuugi moaned and closed her eyes. "Do it!" She cried. "Cum in my breasts Yami! Cum!"

Somehow Yuugi's words, managed to throw him over the edge. With a groan Yami released, and all his seed was spilled on Yugi's neck and breasts. Yami panted, and supported himself with both arms on the bed, trying to not collapse.

"Mmm," Yuugi said as she took some of Yami's seed in her finger. "You came a lot…" That mere sentence turned Yami on again. "I like it" She said with a smirk and licked it off her finger.

Yami smiled, almost recovered. "Now is your turn" He said and removed her thong and bell, then going down her body. He placed both her legs on his shoulders, then leaned down to face her private area, and began to lick her clitoris.

Yuugi cried out and threw her head back. "Ahh!"

Yami smiled inwardly and kept licking her, ever so often he'd suck on her, as he caressed her soft and pale thighs. "Ah! Ah! Ah… ah… Yami! Ah… yes!" She moaned, then licked her finger and touched herself, increasing the pleasure.

Noticing this action, Yami sucked on her harder and placed his tongue on her entrance. "Ahhh!" Yuugi cried in ecstasy and gripped the sheets beneath her. "Yes! Like that!"

Yami licked her clitoris up and down consecutive times, not noticing tears of pleasure ran down Yuugi's flushed cheeks. "Ah…" Yami kept licking, and tasted a spicy warm liquid. He stopped his actions, and Yuugi looked down in confusion.

Yami gave her a wink, and gave a harsh long lick to clean the liquid away. Yuugi cried out in ecstasy and released. "Ahh! Yami!" She cried in a high-pitched voice.

Yuugi panted tired and looked how Yami licked clean the cum off her; Yuugi blushed madly at this and looked away, still panting.

"Ready?" Yami asked, then leaned down to face her.

Yuugi gave him a smile and a nod.

Yami returned the smile and sat between Yuugi's legs, then lifted Yuugi's left leg and placed it on his shoulder, so the girl was lying on her side; then guided his member to her entrance, thrusting all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Yuugi cried, and Yami just closed his eyes and groaned at the tightness.

Without an order, Yami moved inside of her, loving how her walls surrounded him mercilessly. He thrust over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, causing the girl to move up and down, her breasts following her movements, and giving a small and weak cry for each thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried each time, clutching to the bed sheets, her nails digging through them. "Yami! Is-Is that all you got?" She asked defiantly, knowing Yami would turn more savage.

Yami growled and removed Yuugi's leg from his shoulder and moved forward to her body, so her legs were bent to each side. Yami took support on the bed again, and kept thrusting with all his might, his hips meeting Yuugi's with each thrust, as if they were in some erotic dance.

"Ah! Yes! Like that!" She cried at the top of her lungs.

They kept on their sensual rhythm for a long time, at least for more 10 minutes.

But soon, Yami gulped, at feeling his release approaching; he increased the speed of his thrusts and closed his eyes shut.

"Gah! Yuugi!!" Yami cried, and not wanting to collapse on her tired body, he stood sitting still on top of her.

Yuugi panted tired, her face turning redder, at feeling the warm liquid flowing inside her body. "It feels so warm…" She whispered, then began to close her eyes…

"Not yet"

Yuugi reopened her eyes. "What-?"

Yami came out from the tired girl and sat down, then picked up Yuugi and sat her on his lap so he was facing her. "You still haven't released"

Yuugi blushed more at the statement and looked away, knowing it was true. "It, doesn't really matter"

"It does to me" Yami answered warmly and kissed her neck. "Is not fair I'm the only one getting pleasured, and it's done, until we both are done"

Still embarrassed, Yuugi just nodded. "O-Ok"

Again, with a swift thrust, Yami entered her.

"Kyah!!" Yuugi cried and moved her head back, closing her eyes.

Yami bit his lip, at the tightness. 'Still feels like a virgin'

Yuugi wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, and her legs around his waist, moaning at feeling Yami's erection come back to live inside of her. "Ah… Yami, please move!" She pleaded.

Yami growled in want and thrust into her tight tunnel. "Yes!!" She cried and moved closer to his body, her breasts touching his strong and toned chest.

There was no stop now, Yami couldn't control himself at this point, he just kept going, and going, and going, and going… feeling every single inch of skin around him. Yami wrapped his arms around her thin waist, and thrust even faster.

Yuugi's body began to go up and down faster, her hair and breasts bouncing as she did, feeling the pleasure increase incredibly. "Oh yes! Yes…! Yes…! More! Please more!"

Yami kept thrusting, his hips moving rather savagely, and soon been found in a perfect rhythm with Yuugi's hips, again. He could feel how her nails dig on the skin of his back, but he couldn't care less.

"Yami! I'm-I'm almost there!" She cried trying to warn him.

Yami smirked. "Good" Yami increased the speed of his thrusts, Yuugi crying louder.

"Ah! Ah p-please! Let's come together!" She begged, still bouncing on Yami's lap.

Yami gave a weak groan. "Y-Yeah" With all his strength left, he gave his thrusts more power and speed, and soon…

"Ahhhhhhh! Yami!!" Yuugi cried, arching her back and closing her eyes shut as she came.

"Y-Yuugi!!" Yami groaned, and released for third time.

Yuugi could feel Yami's seed go inside of her again, warming her body. She gave a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes, her body losing any strength left, and falling like a doll on Yami's body.

Yami held her body against his and slowly lied back down, with Yuugi now on top of him.

Carefully, he came out from her and panted, his arms still around her waist. "Y-Yuugi?" He asked, hoping he didn't please the young girl to death.

"Mm?" She answered against his chest.

Yami smiled. "You ok?"

Yuugi looked up and returned the smile. "Never better" She cuddled closer to him, and the two stood in that position for a few moments.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

Yugi smiled. "Again. Please"

Yami raised his eyebrows surprised. "Again?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl nodded. "You heard me"

Yami smirked. "If that is what you want" Then he frowned. "But uh, I'm not really 'turned on'"

Yuugi sat up from Yami's body and gave him a smile. "Then allow me" She bent over to Yami's body, facing his member again. She gave it a kiss and took the tip inside her mouth, sucking lazily on it.

"Nh…ngah!" Yami moaned and sat up, looking down how Yuugi treated him. That was a hot sight.

Yuugi kept sucking on him, until she stopped, and then placed Yami's now hardening member between her breasts. Yami hissed and closed his eyes. 'Not that again!' He really loved it when Yuugi did that to him, but the sudden pleasure took him by surprise.

The girl smiled sexily at him, and moved her breasts around him in circles, as she kissed the tip of his member, that was now beginning to leak out pre-cum.

Yuugi began to taste it, and let go of his member, still treating him with her breasts. "That fast? Very impressive Yami"

Yami groaned and bucked his hips lightly, wanting to reach his release.

Yuugi of course noticed, and stopped. "Oh no Yami, not so soon" She moved her breasts away and sat on top of him. "Time for the real run, and this time," She smirked. "I'm going to ride you"

Yami shivered, he loved it when Yuugi rode him; well actually, he pretty much loved everything she did to him, but still.

And with just a swift move, Yuugi placed herself on Yami. "Ah!" Yuugi gasped, and Yami groaned.

She didn't waste a second and began to move up and down on Yami's shaft, going deeper inside of her. Yami growled in pleasure, and held Yuugi's hips firmly, helping her go down faster and with more strength, as he moved his hips up as well with hers.

Yuugi smiled happily as she felt how Yami filled and completed her, it was such a wonderful sensation, so it was that she felt herself been in heaven. Yami shared the same feelings, every time he thrust into that tight, warm and delicious tunnel, he felt his heart jump and his senses go away; he just wanted to be like this the rest of his life.

"More! More!" Yuugi cried in ecstasy, causing Yami to increase the speed.

Yami gripped Yuugi's hips harder as he gave one last powerful thrust and…

"Ahhh!" Both cried in unison.

Completely tired and with no strength left, Yuugi collapsed on Yami's chest. "Wow…" Yuugi breathed, a content smile on her face, cheeks still flushed, and eyes half lidded in exhaustion.

"Gotta agree with you there" Yami replied panting, still recovering. He moved around so Yuugi was on his side and softly came out of her. Yuugi yelped, but then sighed calmly, and felt how Yami covered their tired bodies with the sheets.

Both sighed happily and looked at each other with lazy eyes.

"I love you" Yuugi said, her amethyst eyes showing tiredness, but still giving a sparkle of happiness and love.

Yami gave her a short kiss. "I love you too" He replied, showing the same feelings for her through his crimson eyes.

And soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Phew, that took me some time. This is the first time I've written seven pages for just a lemon. Hope you guys liked it. And also, I apologize if any time you see a cow, you remember this lemon –grins- I won't see cows the same way.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.


End file.
